


Multipurpose

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Making Out, PWP, Smut, tail stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from itneverendsitneverends13: a really cute seamonkeys thing with makeouts and stuff involving Sun tail please.</p><p>i was also given permission to make this dirty so yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multipurpose

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome
> 
> and im always accepting prompts

Sun and Neptune aren’t boyfriends. They will both tell you this explicitly. But they aren’t normal friends either. Like sure they play video games, and study together, and do dumb shit that friends do. But they also like to kiss each other a lot, and not just like a peck on the cheek, like full on mouth to mouth tongue action kissing.

But kissing and a bit of light making out is all they’ve done, they have never crossed that line. But they’re also stupid idiots who refuse to talk about it too. So naturally Sun wants to take things up a notch, but he will not bring it up. Luckily he won’t have to.

It’s just a normal day of classes for them. Sun and Neptune are currently sitting at the back of Professor Port’s class feeling as bored as every other student. The professor’s stories are long and narcissistic and Sun feels himself dozing off. A gentle hand starts rubbing circles in the small of his back and Sun smiles contentedly.

“It’s almost over don’t worry.” Neptune whispered quietly to him.

Sun allows himself to lean forward and rest his head on his arms. Before sleep can overtake him a hand gripping the base of his tail has him bolting upright. He grips Neptune’s wrist and pulls his hand away quickly, much to the surprise of his blue haired friend.

“What’s wrong?” Neptune’s eyebrows are scrunched together and his deep blue eyes are filled with worry.

Sun swishes his tail back and forth nervously trying to shake the phantom feelings of pleasure from it. “You can’t just grab the base of my tail like that!” Sun makes sure his voice is hushed.

“Why not?”

Sun feels reluctant about telling the truth. “It’s a sweet spot.” He feels his face heat up.

Neptune blinks a few times his jaw hanging loose. “B-but you hold things with your tail all the time! And you hug people with it too!”

Sun scrubs a hand over his face. “Well it’s got multipurpose okay?”

Neptune stares wide eyed at him and looks ready for another question when the bell rings. Instead of voicing his query Neptune grabs Sun’s hand and drags him out of the room at the speed of light.

Before Sun can ask what the hell is going on, Neptune has dragged him into a storage closet and has him pressed up against the door.

“So is it just the base of your tail or?”

Sun knows his face is bright pink and covers it with both his hands. Neptune gently grasps both his wrists and pulls his hands away.

“Hey don’t hide that cute face.”

Sun avoids Neptune’s eyes and stares at the ground. The dimly lit room means he can only see Neptune in front of him and barely make out anything behind him.

“Sun?”

“No it’s not just the base. But the base is more sensitive. And touching my tail is a really intimate thing okay, like it’s not something you do casually.” Sun mutters most of his explanation feels really stupid for it.

Neptune gently holds Sun’s chin and tilts his head up to look him in the eye. “Would you let me touch your tail?”

Sun shivers at the question. Neptune is asking him something deeply meaningful even if he doesn’t fully understand that. Sun feels his heart swell at the idea, he really does love Neptune.

“You do know you’re asking me something really special right?”

Neptune smiles softly and his deep blue eyes sparkle. “Well you are special to me Sun.”

Sun feels his heart rate pick up and his stomach twist into knots. He feels a dumb smile paint itself on his face.

“Yeah you can touch my tail you big nerd.”

Neptune grins and leans forward gently pressing their lips together. His hands sneak up and his thumb lightly caresses his jugular. Sun gasps in surprise, he thought Neptune would just go straight for his tail.

Neptune takes advantage of Sun gasping and pushes his tongue into his mouth. He gently pushes Sun up against the door, and Sun winds his arms around the taller boy’s waist. Sun starts running his tongue alongside Neptune’s eliciting a moan from the boy.

Sun grins, breaking the kiss and rests his forehead against Neptune’s. They grin at each other for a bit, just admiring the other’s face. Then Neptune’s eyes darken and he leans down and licks at Sun’s neck. He grazes his teeth lightly across the sensitive skin, and Sun digs his fingers into Neptune’s jacket. Neptune sinks his teeth lightly into the column of Sun’s neck and loves the moan that escapes the boy’s lips.

“Fuck Nep.”

Neptune grins up at the boy, and slides his hands down to caress the boy’s sides. Sun watches as Neptune licks at his abs, and is grateful he never buttons up his shirt. When Neptune actually reaches behind him and grips his tail it takes Sun by surprise.

He moans loudly, and reaches down to grip Neptune’s hair, the boy now on his knees. Neptune’s staring up at him in wonder. The blue haired boy starts stroking the base of his tail, the same way you’d give someone a hand job.

“You’re beautiful like this Sun.”

Sun arches his back, the pleasure shooting up his spine and building in his gut is starting to overwhelm him. As Neptune’s strokes become more confident, Sun starts bucking his hips desperately seeking friction. Neptune brings his free hand up and firmly holds Sun in place by his hip.

“Could you come from this?” Neptune’s eyes are glazed over as he watches Sun pant and writhe.

“Why don’t you find out?” Sun breathes out.

Neptune speeds up his strokes and leans forward kissing Sun’s toned stomach. He licks along the ridges of the well defined abs, And bites into the sensitive flesh at his sides. He sucks on the skin covering his hipbones, leaving deep purple bruises in his wake.

Sun’s hands are tugging at Neptune’s hair, making the blue haired boy let out delicious moans. Sun’s head is tipped back, face flushed, panting and breath hoarse. His tail is swishing around and curling around Neptune’s arm.  The combined pleasure of his tail being stroked and his abs being kissed and licked and bitten is pushing him to the edge.

Neptune watches Sun come undone and fall apart right before his very eyes, the sight is truly beautiful. Just knowing that he did this is making Neptune hot and bothered, but he’s not going to do anything about it, because this is about Sun.

“I’m so close.” Sun whines.

Neptune decides to test something. He grips Sun’s tail more firmly and _tugs_. Sun screams “NEPTUNE,” and arches his back away from the door. His hands fist tightly in Neptune’s hair, and his body quakes. Sun’s orgasm rolls through him whipping all the energy from the monkey faunus. His knees give out and he slowly slides down the door.

Neptune leans forward and holds both sides of Sun’s face admiring the boy all beautifully blissed out. Sun’s hair is sticking up even more than usual, and his cheeks are flushed. His pupils are still blown wide, making his eyes completely black, and his jaw is slack.

Neptune smiles proudly. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
